1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting tool angle adjustment method and more particularly, to such an efficient cutting tool angle adjustment method practical for use to adjust the angle and position of the cutting tool of a fragile material scriber/breaker.
2. Description of Related Art
In a fragile material scriber/breaker, for example, wafer scriber, a cutting tool (for example, diamond cutter) is used for scribing wafers. This cutting tool has a cutting edge. During scribing operation, the cutting edge is lowered and pressed on the wafer.
Further, the cutting edge of the cutting tool must be adjusted to the desired angle and position before scribing, so that a good cutting indentation can be achieved (see FIG. 8E). Without proper adjustment before scribing, the cutting indentation thus produced may have an angle of deviation or uneven width (see FIGS. 8A through 8D). Therefore, the operator must adjust the angle and position of the cutting edge of the cutting tool before scribing.
Conventionally, the operator adjusts the angle and position of the cutting edge of the cutting tool of a wafer scriber/breaker subject to his (her) experience and skill. This conventional adjustment method wastes much time and may produce an error, thereby affecting the productivity of the wafer scriber/breaker.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cutting tool angle adjustment method that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.